


Last Minute Realization

by 11037BagsOfMilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh no Kokichi knows how much everyone hates him, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11037BagsOfMilk/pseuds/11037BagsOfMilk
Summary: Kokichi decides to confess at the very last second before this disease could get to him, hoping to die without any regrets.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it. I was supposed to have this posted on Kokichi's birthday but i got busy with other shit. Anyways, enjoy my first attempt at a hanahaki disease fic! 
> 
> (Also, happy birthday ya 'lil gremlin)

A coughing fit was surely something Kokichi didn't expect he would wake up to. In spite of this, he shot up from his warm bed and pressed both his hands into his mouth and after a few seconds, he felt something odd come out of his throat which he doubted was either phlegm or vomit. He turned the lamp on the nightstand beside him on and was bewildered to see a violet-blue colored object. upon closer inspection, he realized they were flower petals.

_'W-wha? Who…?' _Kokichi knew it was an unnecessary query, as a certain detective popped up in his mind.__

__…_ _

__The self proclaimed dictator thought himself as lucky for not getting any bags under his eyes despite barely sleeping the previous night. Although most of those hours were spent with him laying in bed while his mind rambled on and on and on thinking about how this could have happened._ _

__Kokichi played around with his food, pushing it around with his chopsticks instead of actually eating, far too lost in thought with the same question. That was, until a certain dark haired boy took a seat next to him._ _

__Kaito's loud chattering caught Kokichi's attention and that was when he noticed who was beside him. It was Shuichi. Having a conversation with Kaito._ _

__Kokichi felt an impending cough and he covered his mouth with his hand while he held his breath in hopes to delay it. He rushed out of the dining hall, ignoring everyone's look of either concern or confusion, and tried to get to his room, but not before leaning against the wall and letting out his bottled up coughs._ _

__Refusing to make a mess and an odd trail of flower petals, he cupped it into his hands and disposed of them once he reached his room. After regaining his composure, however, Kokichi doubled down on the floor, sprouting another coughing fit._ _

___'Damn it…' _he said to himself, barely able to breathe, ' _how long would this last?' ______ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Several days had passed and they were now down to 9 students while Kokichi, yet again, was nowhere to be found which left Kaito and Maki to freely converse in the halls,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, haven't you noticed how quiet Ouma's been recently?" Kaito not so quietly whispered to the assassin, who merely shrugged in response, "Isn't that a good thing?" Maki countered nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The astronaut fell silent, rubbing the back of his head, before continuing, "I just hope he isn't planning anything bad, y'know?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______More days had come by again and no murders had occurred yet. Unfortunately, Kokichi feared that wouldn't last for long. Given His current issue at the moment, he had concluded that it would only be a matter of time before their numbers would dwindle once again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi, for lack of a better term, was a mess. His so-called "condition" began to worsen each passing day until he finally lost all drive to leave his room and now solely relies on whoever that one random person was placing meals in front of his door. Not that he ate most of the food he got, anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Far too weak to move or even breathe, Kokichi knew he would meet his demise that day. He idly pondered whether or not there would be a trial for his death and he thought about if anyone would even care or not. Hell, if someone were to kill him right now, he could win a bet by claiming everyone would be praising the killer._ _ _ _ _ _

______At least he could count on Shuichi to reveal the truth like he always did._ _ _ _ _ _

______And that was when the realization hit him like a truck. Regaining most of his lost motivation, he stood up from his bed. He would soon regret the action as his legs wobbled. Despite already being so underweight, Kokichi felt extremely heavy. He experienced a harsh headache soon after, but he was far too determined._ _ _ _ _ _

______The self proclaimed dictator staggered out of his room, his entire body, mainly his lungs, ached at every move. He felt as if he could collapse at any second, but he had to persevere._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi halted in front of Shuichi's room resting most of his weight on the door. He wanted to think about this. It would certainly be extremely selfish, hasn't he already been selfish enough? Kokichi shook the thought away. If he was already selfish enough, it wouldn't hurt to be selfish for one last time, would it?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He glanced up as he made his decision and began to mercilessly pound on the door, which would soon slowly creak open, before swiftly swinging to the side at Kokichi's weight causing him to topple over the room's occupant._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi found it strange. Wasn't he already underweight as hell? And hasn't Shuichi been training with Kaito a few weeks ago?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______'I don't have time for this! Actually, I don't have much time at all…' _he thought grimly before casting a gaze upwards to meet Shuichi in the eyes. Kokichi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. His throat had been so severely sore from coughing out those violet-blue colored flower petals that speaking would most likely be one of his greatest achievements that day.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't until Kokichi coughed out a whole flower that Shuichi finally understood what was going on, and his eyes widened at that last minute realization._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wrapping his arms around the small statured boy, Shuichi, too, opened his mouth to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ouma…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of writing this, i was completely torn between letting them both live or die (no in-betweens cuz i live on the edge). So after a while, i decided to let you guys decide if they should live or die. So uhh,,, yeah,,,, just comment your decision, thanks for reading, your vote would be much appreciated!
> 
> (Anyways, I'm tired as hell so i'll fix any spelling/grammar mistakes in the morning)
> 
> Edit: now that i've finished writing the second chapter, you don't need to vote anymore. Thanks to the people that voted tho! And thanks to the people who read it too, y'all are gr8
> 
> 2 edit 2 furious: woah hello. Just popping in to tell you that there are currently two endings. The "good ending" (chapter 2) and the "bad ending" (chapter 3). Anyways have a nice day y'all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHAHAHHA i accidentally hinted at something in my previous note whoops
> 
> Also, sorry about not posting this sooner. I kinda got lazy and google kept lagging and crashing for some reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> AaaaAAAA it still feels rushed after rewriting this three times ;-;

The body against the detective fell limp at the embrace. He could feel the shorter boy's chest rise up and down although it was… shallow, to say the least.

With a raspy, hoarse, rough voice, Shuichi croaked out, "You too?"

Kokichi separated himself from the taller boy, furrowing his brows in complete perplexion, and Shuichi found himself slightly missing the other boy's warmth. Albeit a very subtle one. Why was he so cold, anyway?

That train of thought was disregarded once Shuichi flung his arm over his mouth. What followed was something Kokichi would never be able to forget as Shuichi _coughed _. Upon releasing his arm, Kokichi could feel his world crumble as those same cursed Dwarf Iris petals Kokichi he was far too familiar with, came falling out slowly. Some of them were even stained with blood, just like his.__

__His breath hitched, and to his absolute shock, experienced no pain. He reached for his chest, feeling like whatever anomaly was in there obstructing his breathing was finally gone, then clutched his throat, where he could finally have large intakes of air without violently coughing out flowers._ _

__But that wasn't his first priority. He glanced back at Shuichi, who had been expressing a sad and tired smile ever since his reveal, "You alright?" Kokichi managed to utter along with a few voice cracks. Despite most of the pain dispersing, the soreness of their throats were still present, only gradually reduced._ _

__"Yeah." Shuichi nodded and Kokichi could finally feel relief for the first time in a long time, "Oh goodie! y'know, I was confused for a while about why i've been sick. Did I like myself that much?" …. And it's back to the indestructible walls with a sprinkle of suspicion._ _

__The detective immediately knew it was a ruse. Normally, he would have opted to ignore it as he stopped questioning Kokichi's actions a long time ago, but in these circumstances, questioning seemed to be the only way he could fully comprehend what had just transpired, "Ouma… you do know you could trust me, right?"_ _

__Kokichi's faux grin fell at being caught, but it was plastered back as soon as it disappeared. "Nishishi! Of course I can, Shumai!" He went back to his usual teasing despite his mind telling him otherwise._ _

__Luckily, Shuichi was having none of it "Kokichi." He insisted, and it was the final key needed to get Kokichi to finally talk._ _

__"Alright, fine." The shorter boy's eyes began building up with tears as he gave up, finally breaking down, "I like you, Shuichi Saihara. A lot, actually, but my dumbass self won't trust anyone. I thought that if everyone hated my guts, nobody would give two shits when I die. But I just _had _to go around and like someone. Stupid, right?"_ _ __

__

__Shuichi was stunned into silence. He never expected the smaller boy to be burdened with something like this. He wrapped Kokichi in a tighter hug, "You're not stupid. I like you too, you know? So that makes two of us." He said soothingly in an attempt to calm the now crying boy._ _

__

__Maybe they could… stay like that for a while._ _

__

__…_ _

__

__The remaining 6 survivors stared at the almost wasteland their friend, Kiibo, was making the already horrid school grounds to be, while Tsumugi gave a lifeless, empty wave in the distance before being smashed by falling debris._ _

__

__Along the way, Shuichi managed to finally break down Kokichi's suspecting walls enough to get the shorter boy to open up more often. Though it was a very miniscule change mostly exclusive to the detective, it was enough to prevent Miu from committing murder. And even though Kaito had to sacrifice himself, it was a necessary key used to expose the mastermind and end the wretched killing game._ _

__

__With the push of a final button, Kiibo blasted himself towards the most damaged part of the wall before eventually self-destructing, fully obliviating the faux blue skies where the truth hid behind._ _

__

__The reality hiding itself behind one big lie._ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah when i was writing this, i got into a page that had a "motivational message" (because this was originally written in a notebook) where it said, and i quote,
> 
> "Stop and smell the roses. Those who are exposed to floral scents are about three times as likely to be happy"
> 
> The irony is stong on this one-


	3. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the effects were already irreversable and by the time Kokichi confronts Shuichi, it was already too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoOOooO wE REACHED 1000 HITS I AM GOING TO CRY-
> 
> As a celebration, here's an alternate ending where they both die. (I actually wrote this before writing the other ending and I couldn't decide which would be better so yeah)
> 
> Tw: suicide

"Well, I guess you're correct! Damn it… I was really excited for an execution too…" the monotone bear sulked.

The remaining students, Kiibo, Kaito, Maki, Himiko, Gonta, Miu, and Tsumugi, stared in complete disbelief at the final verdict. A double suicide with Kokichi and Shuichi.

At first, they all were extremely skeptic, refusing to give in to the fact that the detective had willingly committed suicide with the little liar of all people, until Kaito accidentally stumbled upon a note hidden beneath Shuichi's abandoned cap.

_'Ouma, I don't think I can survive long enough to expose the mastermind. I've been getting worse everyday and I doubt I'll ever get better. There might be a chance for that but I don't think it would be wise for me to put my life in your hands. Not because I hate you, quite the opposite actually, but because I don't want to burden you with… whatever this is. Instead, I'll cheer you all on when it's finally time to face the mastermind even after I pass._

_I'm hoping that you'll be the one who finds this note since… it's a bit embarrassing to write about this kind of thing, but if by any chance it's not you, I'm sorry. I wish there could be an alternative but there isn't one. I don't mean to leave everyone like this, especially considering my promise to Kaede, but I really can't go any further._

_I wish you all good luck.'_

The contents of the letter made the painfully silent elevator ride all the more harrowing. Why did it have to be like this? They wished there was someone to blame, like Ouma who was always the first person to be suspected, but he was equally innocent and guilty at the same time. The state of his room, littered with flowers and stains of what can only be deduced as his own blood, only further proved that. 

How would they go on without the detective, one of the most reliable and trustworthy people among them? How would Kaito go on without his sidekick, who he spent all his time with supporting Shuichi to build up his confidence? How would everyone go on with shame at not even attempting to understand the smaller boy like Shuichi did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I _cannot_ thank you all enough ulwysjuwskuakuwklulw thank you so much for taking time off your day to read my first attempt at a hanahaki disease fic I- 
> 
> I'm totally speechless holy moly


End file.
